


The World Tsuna Doesn't Want to Know

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Demons, Humor, M/M, No Mafia, Other, World Only God Knows AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced into a contract against his will, Tsuna now has to go about romancing random people in order to force demons out of their heart, or something equally absurd. </p><p>He really hated his life. </p><p>(World Only God Knows AU, but no prior knowledge needed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Tsuna Doesn't Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> world only god knows au. it’s been playing on animax so i decided why not. you don’t have to read world only god knows to understand this. this is just filthy fanservice and the ramblings of my stressed out mind. special thanks to crimsonwings21 for talking to me about this

There were a lot of things Tsuna hated about his life. For example, there was his father who seemed to only come home once every fifteen blue moons. Another was the fact that he basically failed at  _everything_  he did.

He still didn’t know how he managed a critical fail with boiling water.

Then, there was the nickname of ‘Dame-Tsuna’ he was given when he was a kid. It didn’t go away. He was now a seventeen year old boy in Namimori High and everyone was still calling him Dame-Tsuna. It really did wonders to his self-esteem.

If Tsuna could keep a list of everything he hated about his life, the list would be able to wrap around the earth twice and still have some left over. However, everything was merely a build-up, a  _prelude_  of sorts to the biggest chaos that would ever grace his already horrible life.

“Chaos,” the ‘teenage boy’ said. He really did look like a teenage boy, but something in Tsuna told him that it was just a ruse. Tsuna agreed. What kind of teenager would want to wear stuffy black suits and a tacky black fedora? Also, what was with the chameleon?

Tsuna didn’t make eye contact and tried to walk past without drawing any more attention to himself. It didn’t work.

The teen caught Tsuna’s arm in a firm grip.

“I am here to turn you into a spirit hunter,” the teenager continued dramatically. Tsuna didn’t know what to say to that and the teen took his silence as an affirmative. An agreement.

A collar was clicked onto Tsuna’s neck.

“Um,” he said.

“You’ve made a contract with a demon,” the teenager said smugly. “You can’t run anymore.”

“Ah.” Tsuna’s brain was still processing what had just happened. It was a little painful.

“By the way, my name’s Reborn and I’m a devil who’s in charge of capturing runaway spirits,” Reborn smirked. “I have a hundred percent catch rate. I expect to keep it this way, even with a new partner.”

“Oh.” A computer was similar to a brain in many ways. Or was it that a brain was similar to a computer? Well, either way, when overloaded with information and unable to properly process it, both brains and computers tended to hang. And then shut down.

Tsuna collapsed to the ground, dead to the world.

-o-

“Hiieee! It wasn’t a dream?!” Tsuna yelped when he finally woke up. Reborn looked a little annoyed, but he was mostly amused.

“Of course not,” he replied.

“I don’t want to!” Tsuna said hysterically. “I don’t want to be a spirit hunter! I reject!” When he said that, a sudden, sharp pain was felt around his neck, making Tsuna flinch. Reborn looked more annoyed than amused now, rubbing at his own neck in discomfort.

“You’ve made a contract with hell,” Reborn explained when Tsuna shot him a look of panic. “You can’t breach it or your head will be cut off.” Tsuna paled as he felt the collar around his neck. He spied a similar collar around Reborn’s and assumed that the same thing would happen to him. This made things complicated.

“How do I get it off?” Tsuna asked when he found that he was unable to find an opening in the collar.

“It’ll come off after you’ve captured the runaway spirits,” Reborn said slowly, as if speaking to an idiot. Tsuna was a little offended, but he couldn’t disagree with the fact that he  _was_  an idiot

“What are runaway spirits?”

“An evil thing that escaped hell. They hide in a gap within hearts. It’ll be _your_  job to force them out.”

“…how?”

“Simple!” Reborn grinned maliciously. “You just make people who house runaway spirits fall in love with you!”

“Haha.” Tsuna turned away from Reborn to stare into the distance. “So, how long do I have before I die?”

-o-

Giving up wasn’t an option to Reborn and so Tsuna found himself back in school. Reborn wouldn’t listen to Tsuna’s protests about the whole love thing either. Tsuna was  _very_  worried.

(He was  _Dame-Tsuna_ , for goodness’ sake! After seeing his critical fail with the water, he  _really_  didn’t want to know how a critical fail in love would be like. Probably a disaster of epic proportions the world had never seen before.)

“This guy is your first target,” Reborn told Tsuna, pointing towards the baseball field. There was a lone figure over there practicing something. Tsuna squinted and saw that it was Yamamoto Takeshi, the star of the baseball team and idol of the school. He scoffed.

“Why would this guy have a gap in his heart?” Tsuna asked. “He has athletic prowess and social popularity. What in the world could he be missing?”

“I don’t know.” Reborn shrugged. “But if you stand here, you’re never going to find out. Get going!” Reborn kicked him and Tsuna went flying. Somehow.

He landed somewhere near the baseball field and wondered if he could just lie here, face down on the ground, for the rest of his short life. He didn’t get the chance for Yamamoto had noticed him.

“Hey, are you alright?” Yamamoto asked, kneeling down in front of Tsuna and offering him a hand. Tsuna grunted but decided to take it. It was getting a little uncomfortable having his face squashed against the earth.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” Tsuna gave an embarrassed smile. Yamamoto stared for a moment, as if looking at Tsuna for the first time. He was still holding onto Tsuna’s hand and it was getting a little awkward. Also, Tsuna’s palm was getting sweaty. It was uncomfortable. He tried to surreptitiously tug his hand out of Yamamoto’s grasp but his hold was firm. Tsuna tugged again with a little more force. Still no reaction.

“Yamamoto-san?” Tsuna decided to speak. It helped to jerk Yamamoto out of his thoughts and he quickly released Tsuna’s hand.

“Oh, Dame-Tsuna!” Yamamoto laughed awkwardly. “Is there something you need?”

“Um.” Tsuna panicked. It wasn’t as if he could say that there was a spirit in Yamamoto’s heart and Tsuna had to get it out via romance, right? Tsuna clenched his fists in nervousness and realized that he was holding onto something. He lifted up his hand to see a bottle of isotonic drink in his hand. He looked back at Yamamoto who was also looking at the bottle. Tsuna was probably supposed to give Yamamoto the bottle.

“I… got this for you?” It came out as more of a question as Tsuna held the bottle out to Yamamoto. Yamamoto took it with a grateful smile.

“Ah, thanks! I was really getting thirsty,” he said. Tsuna nodded slowly.

“Okay.” With an awkward wave, Tsuna turned around and started to walk back to where he came from. This was one of the most painful experiences he had so far. He had forgotten why he kept to himself so much but now he remembered. Socialising was painful and embarrassing.

“The hit-and-run technique?” Reborn mused. “That’s surprisingly effective. Good job, Dame-Tsuna.” Tsuna shot Reborn a glare.

“I’m  _never_  doing that again.”

-o-

Dame-Tsuna was visiting Takeshi a lot. At first, Takeshi didn’t really think much of it – apart from managing to get a proper look at Tsuna for the first time, that is. He never knew that Tsuna looked so…

Ahem.

After the first visit, Tsuna kept coming. Takeshi had suspected that Tsuna was trying to use him to climb up the social ladder but, when Tsuna didn’t approach him at all when there were other people around – in fact, Tsuna hadn’t even glanced at him during those times – Takeshi scrapped that theory.

But why would Tsuna be so nice to Takeshi? It didn’t make any sense. Tsuna wasn’t even trying to get anything out of Takeshi! He only came to give the bottle of isotonic drink – and food too, on some occasions – before smiling brightly and then leaving.

Soon, Takeshi’s head was all but full with thoughts of Tsuna and he couldn’t get them out of his head.

Just what was happening?!

-o-

Tsuna wouldn’t have minded so much if Reborn wasn’t using  _Tsuna’s_ pocket money to buy the water. But what could Tsuna do against a demon from hell?

Tsuna walked into the classroom only to see a cluster of people crowded around a desk. Warily eying it, Tsuna edged around it and quickly sat down at his table. Whatever it was, he wanted no part in it.

The teacher came into the classroom and the crowd dispersed. Tsuna’s eyes widened when he saw the person sitting at the desk.

Yamamoto Takeshi caught Tsuna’s eyes and gave him a cheery wave with his left hand. The smile on his face, while bright, was also extremely _fake_.

His right hand was bandaged and in a sling. Tsuna was an idiot, yes, but even he would know what had happened.

During lunch, Yamamoto excused himself from everyone, saying that he needed some space, before leaving the classroom. His friends were content to listen to him, trusting his words, but Tsuna had a very bad feeling.

Surreptitiously, he left the class and tailed Yamamoto.

-o-

Yamamoto and Tsuna entered the roof. There wasn’t really anything wrong with being on the roof, but it was more or less against the unspoken rules, considering that the Demon of Namimori made the roof his territory.

(Although, is it right to still call Hibari a demon when he already knew Reborn? Tsuna wasn’t really sure.)

Tsuna didn’t really want to interfere and bring attention to himself until Yamamoto started to climb the fence. Without thinking, Tsuna rushed forward and tugged Yamamoto away.

“Hiiieee! Yamamoto-san, what are you trying to do?!” Tsuna yelled.

“Dame-Tsuna?” Yamamoto asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

“What are  _you_  doing here?” Tsuna turned the question back on Yamamoto. “That was dangerous! You could’ve seriously injured yourself. You could’ve  _died_!”

“That… it doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” Yamamoto sighed. “I’ve broken my arm, the baseball god has thrown me away. What else do I have?”

“Baseball…” Tsuna was speechless for a moment. “You have your family! You have your friends! You have  _me_  (even if it’s only a little)! Don’t just… don’t just throw your life away like that! Your life is precious, alright? Baseball isn’t the only thing you are worth. You matter simply because you exist. I…” Tsuna trailed off, trying to catch his breath. His hand were tightly clutching at the front of Yamamoto’s shirt, afraid that if he let go, Yamamoto would just fall off the building.

“Dame-Tsuna…” Tsuna felt an arm wrap around his waist and he almost flinched away. “You really think that?”

“Y-yeah.”

“You’ll continue to cheer for me, won’t you?”

“…yeah.” Tsuna wasn’t exactly  _lying_. He’d cheer for Yamamoto in his mind.  

“Thanks, Tsuna.”

And then Yamamoto leant down to kiss Tsuna right on the lips.

-o-

The spirit was caught and yet the collar was still on Tsuna’s neck. Tsuna despaired. Reborn was a fraud and a cheater and he didn’t tell Tsuna the terms and conditions of the deal before he forced it onto Tsuna. How many spirits were there in the world? Did Tsuna have to catch them all? Did Tsuna have to make the entire world fall for him? That’s a terrifying idea. Tsuna destroyed the thought before it could ruin his day any further.

It was extremely fortunate that the targets wouldn’t remember their encounter with Tsuna. Who knew what kind of weird awkwardness might happen if they just walked up to him out of the blue?

“Hi Tsuna!” Yamamoto greeted.

_Yeah, kind of like that. Wait._

Tsuna snapped his head to the side to see that Yamamoto had shifted his chair over to Tsuna’s table so that he was beside Tsuna. It was lunch and it appeared that Yamamoto wanted to spend time with Tsuna.

“Can I sit with you?” Yamamoto asked with his usual cheer.

 _You’re already sitting with me…_  Tsuna thought to himself. “Um, okay,” he replied instead, internally kicking himself for being unable to refuse requests from people.

“That’s great! I know I don’t really talk to you all that often but I get the feeling that I really want to,” Yamamoto said. Tsuna stiffened up when Yamamoto threw a hand over his shoulders and pulled him close. “Let’s get to know each other, shall we?”

“…yeah.” Tsuna pulled away when Yamamoto’s arm started to slide down to his waist. Yamamoto didn’t seem deterred and reached out to hold Tsuna’s hand. Suddenly, a ball of paper hit Tsuna’s head, making him flinch. He tugged his hand out of Yamamoto’s grasp and picked the paper up.

“ _Oh right,_ ” was written on the paper with Reborn’s handwriting. “ _While their memories might be erased, their emotions will still stay. Good luck, Dame-Tsuna._ ”

Tsuna tore the paper to shreds.

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter: mochida. 
> 
> probably.


End file.
